Deathbed
by brubbs
Summary: Uma oneshot NnoitraxNelliel. "O golpe final havia sido deferido por Zaraki Kenpachi (...) De todas as pessoas que poderiam ter presenciado a minha morte, ela estava ali. Por que logo ela?"


Essa é uma one shot que fiz há muito tempo, logo quando assisti Bleach. Ela retrata o momento da morte de Nnoitra, com algumas coisinhas a mais. Espero que gostem!

* * *

**Nnoitra x Nelliel**

.

Dizem que quando você morre, sua vida inteira passa em sua mente, como um filme.

No entanto, isso não se aplicava a mim.

Eu não me lembrava de nada de antes de me tornar um Hollow. Pelo menos era assim que eu pensava, no entanto, eu tive uma vida depois de me tornar um Hollow e, mesmo no meu leito de morte, as lembranças dela vieram me assombrar, ou seria me felicitar? Eu nunca saberia.

* * *

Meu corpo caia lentamente pelo chão, o golpe final havia sido deferido por Zaraki Kenpachi. Eu estaria morto em alguns segundos.

De todas as pessoas que poderiam ter presenciado a minha morte, ela estava ali.

Por que logo ela?

A morte era algo tedioso. Eu era lento até para cair no chão.

Lembranças começaram a vir em minha mente. Uma sensação específica, uma voz e cheiro tão familiares.

_Nelliel._

Ela com seus cabelos verdes sedosos e abundantes, olhos marcantes – que sempre me olharam com indiferença e com reprovação –, mas olhos que eu me lembrava muito bem. Olhos que eu não me esqueceria nem mesmo se eu quisesse.

Gostava dela, de fato. Do meu jeito conturbado, mas gostava. Mas era algo que nunca admitiria em voz alta.

Sim, eu gostava de Nelliel.

Mas eu gostava mais do poder.

Poder era a minha prioridade.

Poder primeiro, ficar forte por segundo, e usufruir das coisas que o poder me dava em terceiro.

E era irônico eu odiar alguém que eu admirava.

Sim, eu admirava sua beleza, e, acima de tudo, admirava suas habilidades, seu poder. Mas era contra as minhas próprias regras uma fêmea ter mais poder do que eu. Era repugnante, sujo, demasiado humilhante.

Eu vivia em um conflito interno comigo mesmo, entre agarrá-la ou matá-la.

Eu tinha feito minha escolha, mas eu nunca a conclui. Em minha mente conturbada, só eu poderia matá-la. Só eu poderia me atrever a levantar uma espada contra ela. E eu não deixaria ninguém mais fazer isso.

* * *

Agora, estou na metade da minha queda. O chão demora para chegar, percebo.

Olho para frente, para os olhos de minha criança. Os meus olhos estão se fechando contra minha vontade, mas os dela estão se abrindo.

O filme em minha mente ainda está a passar. Relembro vários momentos que passamos juntos – e que provavelmente por ela não eram lembrados.

Pude me lembrar do único dia em que fomos amigáveis um com o outro...

_Estávamos em uma fonte termal, ela com apenas uma toalha cobrindo o farto corpo, e eu dentro da fonte, relaxado, desatento._

_Ela fez menção de se virar para ir embora, mas eu a impedi._

_Ela entrou na fonte a contragosto, mas me olhando de forma curiosa._

_Eu dei um riso baixo._

_– O que foi? – Ela perguntou, desconfiada._

_– Parece que minha presença lhe incomoda. – Eu disse._

_– Sua presença não me incomoda, Nnoitra. No entanto, a minha presença parece sempre perturbar você. – Ela disse, com a sua voz melosa, inocente._

_Quis dizer o quão certa e errada ela estava. Mas eu nada disse._

_Quando ela estava satisfeita o suficiente, saiu. E antes de me deixar sozinho, disse:_

_– Parece que você está amadurecendo, Nnoitra._

_– Não vá se acostumando! – Eu disse – Lute comigo amanhã!_

_E ela se foi, deixando um suspiro baixo pelo ar._

* * *

Estou chegando no chão agora, meu corpo parece leve, mas sinto muita dor.

Os enormes olhos de Nelliel (agora, Nel-chan, por minha culpa) se abrem.

Perfeito.

Pelo menos, vou poder ver aquele olhar de reprovação por uma última vez.

No entanto, os olhos dela brilharam. Seus lábios se moveram e disseram algo que fora como música para os meus ouvidos.

– Nnoitra… – Ela sussurrou meu nome, com a sua voz melodiosa.

Eu pode constatar que apesar de tudo, ela não me odiava.

Os meus olhos se fecharam por completo, um sorriso se instalou em meus lábios.

E os olhos de Nelliel se abriram.


End file.
